Por amor, todo
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Francis se topa con antigüedades que reviven su pasado. Su novio del presente sugiere que es allí donde deberían quedarse.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

La inundación había sido la culpable. Claro, para Francis era una inundación, pero el agua nunca le había pasado de los tobillos. Una cañería rota que dejó fluir el líquido a o largo de toda la mañana y la tarde, eso fue lo que se necesitó para que abarcara el baño y gran parte del estudio. Las secuelas constituyeron más que un simple dolor de cabeza para los dueños del departamento, la mayor pérdida fue una fina alfombra que retocaba al cuarto con elegancia.

Codo a codo, Francis y Arthur secaban —con trapos, toallas y servilletas de papel— los objetos que habían encontrado flotando en el estudio cuando llegaron a casa después de una cena en la ciudad. Los estantes de libros que poseían no habían sido lo suficientemente espaciosos, lo cual les había obligado a apilar montones de libros por las diferentes esquinas del estudio, al menos hasta que encontraran el tiempo para reorganizarse debidamente. Ambos lamentaban tan imprudente decisión ahora, mientras paraban a los libros, bien abiertos, a lo largo de la mesa del comedor.

De igual forma habían adquirido el hábito de simplemente apilar y abandonar cajas y objetos en aquella habitación, como si de un desván se tratase. Un equipo de música que no había salido tan herido, una caja con viejos zapatos y otra que contenía CDs de música habían sido afectados. Fuera de todo eso, lo que más tenía interesado a Francis en ese momento era una amplia caja que contenía viejos recuerdos, los que se pasó el tiempo husmeando en lugar de verificar si verdaderamente habían sido dañados. Su novio le había visto sonreír cuando pasaba las páginas y páginas de álbumes de fotos.

—Mira, ésta es de cuando pasé aquel año en Alemania. Recuerdo que... A ver si lo tengo... —Revolvió un poco dentro de la caja hasta dar con el objeto buscado—. Aquí está, ¿no crees que está perfectamente tallada? —preguntó cuando hubo emergido su mano con una delicada figurilla de madera. Se trataba de un precioso globo aerostático, suavemente coloreado, en cuya superficie se podía leer con una adornada letra cursiva: _Love lift us up where we belong._ Francis sonrió afectuosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí, no está mal —admitió Arthur— ¿Pero de dónde ha salido?

Tras hacerla a un lado, Francis continuó con sus cosas.

—Era un regalo, de un antiguo romance... Nos conocimos en Alemania precisamente, hicimos un viaje en globo, pero ya te conté de eso.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo con cierta cautela— ¿Es ese alemán que desapareció de la noche a la mañana?

—No fue así —farfulló el otro—, él tuvo que irse, tenía obligaciones.

—Ya, creía que lo detestabas por eso. No veo por qué guardas cosas que te hacen recordarlo.

—Tú no comprendes...

—¡Claro que lo hago! Mira —exclamó, señalando unos papeles dentro de la caja—. Allí también guardas unas cuantas cartas de demás romances.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? No es como si las guardara en tus cajones y te ocuparan espacio —se quejó Francis, que ahora se ocupaba estrictamente de revisar si los objetos estaban en buen estado.

—Son cosas pasadas, ya no importan. Es decir, si terminaron es porque algo fue mal. Deberías botarlo todo.

El otro optó por no contestar, y Arthur de seguro preferiría ignorar su molestia. Pensó que ver a la luz tales muestras de amor por parte de amantes de su pasado podrían haberle incomodado, aun así no lo consideraba razón para que le exigiera hacer algo semejante. Incluso si no eran más que celos lo que sentía su novio, él no estaba dispuesto a concederle el capricho por algo tan infantil. ¿Deshacerse de las fotografías que reflejaban la felicidad que una vez sintió, de las cartas que contenían confesiones pasionales, de los diversos gestos que le habían sido obsequiados?

Pero Francis siempre estaría dispuesto a hacerlo todo por amor, incluso si hasta un punto le dolía. Con la humedad aún en el departamento y secando sus manos, consideró que lo que había entre ellos podía no ser amor después de todo. Y si hacía lo que quería y le mentía, esa no sería la primera vez.

* * *

No todo siempre puede ser color de rosa, ¿no? Y sí, ese amante del pasado es Ludwig.


End file.
